Hard To Resist
by CuTiE-bLuE-jEwEl
Summary: A/U: Hermione does not know Harry. He's still a mystery to her....Just one thing she knows..he's her bestfriend boyfriend. H/Hr
1. Guys Always Change Everything

Hard To Resist  
  
Declaimers Note: Hi guys! This is my 2nd fanfic. I erased my other story "The Right Decision" and that makes this story mine..Anyway just enjoy !  
  
Thanks to my reviewers. I appreciate it so much. Tnx! Luv ya all! "The Right Decision"  
  
ImJessesBaby13 Strawberry-Shortcake hazeleyez Amazing Love Anonymous  
  
"Escape"  
  
lil' dudette IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY mya14 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't even tell me that was the last one."  
  
Hermione Granger shot her best friend, Marian Summers, a guilty look as she licked the gooey chocolate residue from her fingertips. "Okay I won't."  
  
"Hermione! I want that thing..that chocolate you know!" she wailed.  
  
She put her hand on her forehead. "Oh no I feel hot...maybe that chocolate is the last thing that would have kept me from passing out from sugar deficiency.  
  
Hermione giggled as they walked down the wide, air - conditioned colonnade of the Walden Galleria, a muggle mall.  
  
"Uh. I think you've forgotten the meal we ate this morning and the sweet thing we take this noon." Hermione said as they turned on the corner.  
  
"We really ate that much right?" Marian asked and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Arggh.I'm going to be fat really!" she said worriedly.  
  
"Nah your not. Marian, dear, you still looks beautiful."  
  
"Easy for you to say. You have that perfect body. I wish I had yours. I can eat whatever I want without getting fat." She sighed.  
  
"Maybe I'm lucky but not as lucky having you as my best friend." Hermione said smiling at her best friend.  
  
Marian smiled back. "So do I."  
  
Marian Summers have been her best friend since she transferred to Hogwarts and this summer, one of the best day of her life, was over way too fast. Tomorrow they'll be back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Both of them had bought their supply last week so that they could spend more time for fun and to wander around the muggle world.  
  
"Never imagined muggles have this great, big .thing. I'm so glad you dragged me into this Hermione. Being a pureblood, I realized, I must also know some of the muggle stuff." She said happily.  
  
"It's called a mall and don't worry, with me here you'll learn more than you want to. Being a muggle born has also an advantage. I just don't know why Malfoy didn't even realized that." Hermione said sarcastically remembering the way Malfoy treated her.  
  
"Don't mind him. Maybe he just fancy you. You know your beautiful too." She said.  
  
I blushed. "I'm not beautiful." She put on a disgusted face. "And about that Malfoy fancying me, ewww.that was just so gross."  
  
They laughed.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I really can't believe I'd been at Hogwarts for a year now." She turned to her friend. "Thanks to you it's so fun."  
  
She grinned. "And I can't believe that tomorrow, is well, tomorrow. Gosh! Harry will be back tomorrow. I just can't wait!"  
  
Harry. Marian's boyfriend. The boyfriend Hermione never met. She couldn't stop a million questions and worries from through her brain at the mention of his name. Would he really be funny and charming as Marian had said? Will he like her or think of her as a 'born - to - the - library' girl? And worse, will Marian spend more time with her or will she ignore her best friend?  
  
"I really can't wait to see him!" Marian exclaimed.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Marian pushed her concerned to the back of her mind and tried to concentrate on being happy for her best friend.  
  
"Too bad you're not excited or anything. Hermione teased halfheartedly.  
  
"Harry's been in that study abroad program at Europe for a whole year. I don't know the name of the school, Marian responded. "I've never been so excited to see someone in my whole life!"  
  
"Well, it's a good thing he's finally coming back because I was starting to think he was some figment of your overactive imagination." Hermione said with a giggle. But inside she was worried. 'I'm going to be the third wheel' she thought.  
  
Marian sniffed. "There's no way I could dream up a boy as perfect as Harry," her mouth formed into a worried frown. "I only hope that he'll be as happy to see me as I'm going to be see him."  
  
"I'm sure he will be." Hermione assured her. "You guys have been together for such a long time --- he loves you."  
  
"Your right." Marian smiled brightly. "I just want our reunion to go as smoothly as possible."  
  
"Well let's see. In preparation for King Harry's return the only thing you need is me and lots of muggle money. We'll shop around here. Muggles have very great clothes. I'll probably buy one for myself. So what do you say?" Hermione asked her friend cheerfully.  
  
"Let's go." She replied.  
  
Hours have passed. They went to the parlor for hair and beauty tips. Marian's blond hair had become straighter than before and she looks beautiful so was Hermione with her now brown hair turned into curls that hung just above her shoulders and both of them looks like they just stepped out from a magazine cover. And now all they needed are clothes.  
  
They entered a shop full of beautiful clothes. "You've got to find something really smashing when you meet your boyfriend." Hermione said as she began rummaging through the clothes.  
  
"Hey! is it me?" Marian said holding up a short skirt. "It's not me and it's definitely not you. That's Pansy the Slut." Hermione said and they both giggled. "Well, that's definitely me." She said as she walked toward the strappy black dress. She handed Hermione her purse and other stuff she had bought. "Hold this while I try this on k?"  
  
Hermione nodded and dropped down into one of the cool leather chairs usually occupied by girls' boyfriends, sighing heavily. The anxious feeling in the gut of her stomach hadn't gone away. It had gotten worse.  
  
Ever since Hermione had met Marian, she'd known about Harry and that he'd be coming home one day. But it had all seemed so distant. Harry never existed for Hermione in person --- he was just a vague someone who Marian talked about. But now what? Would her friendship with Marian be the same once Harry was here in flesh?  
  
It wouldn't be too bad if she had a boyfriend too. 'Yeah, right.' Like that was going to happen. She'd been sure that when she transferred at Hogwarts, there'd be some great guy who'd sweep her off her feet. But the cute guys all seemed to be taken, and the not - so - cute guys are meant only for friends.  
  
"What do you think?" Marian came out of the dressing room and did a slow twirl. "You look great." Hermione said. She slumped back into the chair. "Too great." Suddenly she found herself fighting back tears. It was all too much.  
  
Marian's face fell. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Hermione lied, picking at the seam of the chair. But she knew exactly what it was. Hermione knew she being rotten and petty but she couldn't help herself. "I'm sorry mar. I just. I just.." Her chin began to quiver. "I just don't want to lose our friendship," Hermione said in a small voice.  
  
"Lose our friendship?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "When Harry comes back, you guys are going to want to be together a lot, and I-Im going to miss you that's all."  
  
"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is." Marian went back to the dressing room to change. "I am capable of having a boyfriend and a best friend you know."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Things won't change," Marian insisted. "You and I are going to hang out all the time. And who knows?" she said coming out of the common room with the dress draped in her arm. "Maybe this year you'll meet somebody too."  
  
"Maybe." Hermione smiled.  
  
"And that garbage about losing me?" Marian gave Hermione a hug. "In case you forgot, you're my best friend. That's never going to change!."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and hug her friend back. "Your right."  
  
But in her hearts of hearts, she didn't believe it. Guys Always Changed Things. Always... 


	2. It's Time To Find Out

A/N: Hi! I'm writing this chapter even though you didn't want another. I have a confession to make. I'm not cutie_blue_jewel.I'm her cousin. But don't worry, she helps some of it too. For those reviews, don't worry she's the one reviewing. I'm just writing but someday I'll persuade her to write. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Harry's Pov  
  
Sept. 1..........  
  
I was excited. It's already Sept.1! I'm going back to Hogwarts. I'm going to see my friends, my teachers and my girlfriend.....  
  
I sighed. It's coming back again. Marian Summers is my girlfriend since 5th year. The first time we met there were sparks everywhere and back then even though, I'm only thingking of her I would feel and excited but now....all of it change. I didn't tell her that, of course. But whatever. At least I'm going back now and sparks will be everywhere again this night when I would be meeting Marian.  
  
Of course, sparks will be back. They always do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Hermione's POV  
  
It's already 9:45 a.m. when I reached King Cross Station. Marian wouldn't be meeting here. We'll just meet at a compartment both of us shared with our other friend Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The four of us had gotten really close last year along with Ron Weasley. Marian had tried to set me up with him, but I made it clear that we were just meant to be friends. We both agreed with that. He's going out with Parvati now.  
  
I looked around before crossing the barrier, careful not to let any muggles see. After deciding that the coast was clear, I cross the barrier and climb inside the train. I went to find my friends. When I bumped into someone.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little Mudblood." I looked up and saw Malfoy.  
  
"It's my 7th year and look isn't it nice, your face the first one I see. I won't be surprise if I'm having this year my worst one." I said sarcastically.  
  
"'Worst year' huh? well then your wish is my command." he said bowing in front of me. "Anything else?" he smirked.  
  
"Just get out of my way!" I shouted.  
  
"Not so fast. I haven't even complimented you. You look pretty you know that." he said still wearing that irritating smirk.  
  
"Just Get Out Of My Way!" I shouted once again pushing my way past him. Unfortunately, he blocked my way grabbing me by the shoulders.  
  
"I'm just making a little conversation. No need to be angry." he said grinning.  
  
"I'm not angry. I'm furious." I glared at him.  
  
"Nah, your just happy. At least Weasley isn't the first one you saw." he said.  
  
"I'm more happy if it's Filch not you. Leave me Alone Now!" I shouted angrily stepping on his foot.. hard.  
  
"Ow! it hurts. You Mudblood!" he raised a hand ready to slap me.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" a voice shouted. I turned around and there's Ron, his wand pointed at Malfoy.  
  
"Ron! I am glad to see you!" I exclaimed hugging him.  
  
"Well, I'm looking for you. The team is missing you. let's go." he said then lead the way to our compartment.  
  
When we reached the compartment... I found Marian pacing the floor almost worriedly but she look as if she's excited. The she looked up. "Hermione! Where did you went to? I'm worried. I thought you wouldn't be able to catch up in the train!" she exclaimed looking up.  
  
"She's just with Malfoy, making a really interesting conversation." Ron explained as he sit beside Parvati.  
  
"What's up with you? Never seen you this worried..no your excited." I asked confused.  
  
"Because tonight is the night! Harry will be home. They will meet at Three Broomstick this evening." Lavender explained giggling.  
  
"Everything will go as planned. The two of you will be having the most romantic reunion ever." Parvati said, a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. So c'mon just tell me about your summer guys." I said, sitting down beside Marian.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~ Hermione's POV  
  
After an hour, we changed into our school robes. We went down the compartment, say 'hi' to Hagrid, a giant man I met last year, then ride into the 7th year carriages. Minutes passed, we were now at Hogwarts. We settled ourselves in the Gryffindor table and patiently watched the first years being sorted.  
  
"Devon Murray!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Mary Bullstrode!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"She's not Millicent's sister right?" Marian whispered.  
  
"Hope so. But I think she is." I whispered back.  
  
"Shiri James!"  
  
''Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Sarah Goyle!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Figures." Ron chuckled.  
  
"Jason Crabbe!" "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Woah! Now that's different" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
"It isn't that weird you know. He's kinda cute." Lavender said smilling at the sitting Crabbe.  
  
"He's a first year Lav! Give him a rest." Marian and I both said laughing at Lavender. Lavender sure is so boy - crazy.  
  
After another 50 first years, all the students are now eating. Hogwart's food are really the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, we, the girls are helping Marian for the 'wonderful reunion' as Parvati and Lavender says.  
  
"Do I look okay?" she asked  
  
"Always. Now get going before he leaves again." I said smiling at her.  
  
"Okay, I'll go. Now for the plan of escape..."  
  
"Just be sure no one sees you." Ron reminded her.  
  
Then she took off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was in library minutes after Marian left. Just then my owl, Trishia, dropped an envelope at the desk. I smile and patted her before she took off. Curious, I open the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Things doesn't go as plan. Not that I didn't see Harry.but were not alone. I mean instead of an one on one reunion, Seamus and the gang came entering the pub and now they're having a party here. Even the owner joined. And I want you to come here right away! Don't worry about teachers, they're here. Come here right away!  
  
Marian  
  
Strange.Well, I'm pretty curious about him anyway. Lot's of things I want to ask him about. Time to find out..... 


	3. To be in love

A/N: Just a reminder: They are allowed to wear muggle clothes anywhere except for classes and if they're asked to. Tnx to 'fanficaholic1377' and to 'noodlejelly.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wearing a white halter-top and a black skirt, I went inside the pub immediately hearing a really loud 'wizard song' playing over and was overwhelm with excitement and nervousness as I saw how many people were in there. The gryffindors, the owner, the servants, the teacher except for Snape and Trelawney and right in the middle of the room was the most gorgeous guy I had ever laid eyes on. Tall, messy black hair, with the most beautiful green eyes hidden behind the glasses that crinkled and laughed. A wonderful, warm, melt-in-your-mouth smile.  
  
'Who is he?' I wondered her pulse racing. Maybe Marian was right. Maybe this year will be the year I fall in love.  
  
Then I watched him as he took a couple of steps and squeezed Marian's shoulder.  
  
That was Harry Potter.  
  
With a sinking heart, I realized that I should have recognized him from the pictures Marian had shown me.  
  
But he looked so different in person, in all-too-incredible flesh. He was wearing faded khakis with a tiny rip just below the knee, scuffed loafers without socks, and a wash-out-looking plaid shirt. Even though the shirt was cut large, it managed to reveal lean, muscular arms.  
  
"Hermione!" Marian squealed, pushing past a group of people. She hugged me. "Is he hot or what?"  
  
"Definitely hot," I whispered hoarsely, swallowing back the lump that had unexpectedly formed in her throat.  
  
"Harry!" Marian motioned excitedly for him to join us. I watched as he threaded his way through the room, stopping to say hi to a few people on the way. Instinctively I lifted my hand to my neck and began to finger the silver chain. My grandma had given me the ring before she died last spring. I used the ring's smooth, familiar surface to calm my nerves.  
  
And right now I was knee-weakingly nervous. "Hey!" he said as he reached us.  
  
"Allow me to introduce my partner in crime, Hermione Granger." Marian said squeezing my arms.  
  
Harry stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi." As our palms touched, a little silver of electricity shot through her arm. "I'm so glad to finally see you in person," I said. "Welcome home."  
  
"I hear you guys had a cool summer despite my absence." His green eyes twinkling down at her.  
  
I giggled. "We tried."  
  
"Somebody had to keep me company when you left," Marian protested, a fake pout on her lips. Then a slow ballad swooned out over the pub. "I love this song."  
  
I started to back up as Marian slipped her arms around Harry's neck. "Well, it was nice meeting ---."  
  
"Marian someone wants to talk to you! From the daily prophet!" Someone shouted.  
  
"Talk about timing!" she pecked Harry on the cheek, then turned to me. "I'll be right back. Step in for me."  
  
My eyes widened. "I don't think he wants to dance with me," I said in a low, panicky voice. I'd never slow dance with anyone, and I surely wasn't about to do it for the first time here, in Three Broomstick.  
  
"Sure, he does!" Marian grinned. "And I know how much you love to boogie."  
  
I wanted to throttle her. She always makes me do things I normally wouldn't do: talk to total strangers in the library, knowing I was always there, setting me up with different guys, join the quidditch team.  
  
Dance with irresistible cute guys that belong to other girls. Nope, this was a new one.  
  
Harry held out his arm. "I'm no death eater, but." he smiled tentively.  
  
"We, uh, don't have to dance," I stammered, trying to fight back the blush that was forming on my cheeks.  
  
"No, I'd like to."  
  
I took a deep breath as he gently pull me close, his arms slipping around my waist. At five-foot four, I was a few inches shorter than he was, making it easy to avoid his gaze. I knew he was just trying to be polite.  
  
'It's funny," Harry said, interrupting my thoughts. "Some wizard songs that are popular here now were big hit in the boarding school I was last year."  
  
"Really?" I said, trying not to look as flustered as she felt. There were so many questions I'd wanted to ask Harry, but now I had the opportunity to talk to him, I was all tongue-tied. "You're lucky to have gone there."  
  
"I was half worried everyone would forget me."  
  
''Oh, no" I shook my head. "Since I transferred here at Hogwarts, all I can hear about is you especially from Marian."  
  
"Must have been pretty painful." Harry grinned down at me.  
  
"Only mildly." I smiled. "Really, though, I've been dying to meet you to see if you'd live up to Marian's hype."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Except for the fact that you don't walk on air, you pretty much to check out."  
  
We both laughed and continued to sway back and forth to the music. I tried to relax, but just when I start to feel comfortable, I'd notice Harry's breath on my cheek or become suddenly aware of the light pressure of his hands on my back and I'd get nervous all over again.  
  
'It would be great to dance with someone I'm really into,' I thought dreamily, half closing my eyes. 'It would be the best feeling in the world.'  
  
"Hey! Welcome home, Potter!" Harry and I broke apart as some guys from Hogwarts came over. Then slapped Harry on the back as they greeted him.  
  
"Just in time!" Marian chimed from behind. She handed me a bottle of butterbeer. "So what do you think?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"He's incredible," I told her, meaning it more than I'd ever expected. Finally I understand what Marian had meant all those times when she spoke of Harry. He was special.  
  
"I guess I'm pretty lucky." Marian smiled and then moved forward to be near her boyfriend.  
  
I leaned against the wall and take a sip on my butterbeer. Lucky seemed like an understatement. Blessed, favored, kissed by the gods . . . that was more like it. If the few minutes I'd spent with Harry were any indication, Marian had won the jackpot: he was terrific, and I had never seen Marian so happy.  
  
For the millionth time in my seventeen years, I wondered what it would be like to feel that way. To be in love.  
  
  
  
Review! Tnx! 


End file.
